<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Tis the Damn Season by NinaInTheClouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120754">'Tis the Damn Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaInTheClouds/pseuds/NinaInTheClouds'>NinaInTheClouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Bottom Michael Guerin, But make it smutty, Deal With It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Help, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Musician Alex AU, ON EVERY CHAPTER, Reunion, Seriously guys, Side Isobel Evans/Maria DeLuca, Smut, Tagging is weird, Top Alex Manes, and lube, because that's the way of the universe, but fuck buddies in love, christmas fuck buddies I guess, consent is important you guys, i guess, sort of christmassy, they're idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaInTheClouds/pseuds/NinaInTheClouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex comes back to Roswell for Christmas and the Reunion, he couldn't have imagined that he would end up agreeing to being fuck buddies with Michael Guerin, after all their history. He has to leave after the holidays, but he's not sure his heart can survive that long, after all, he does love Michael and leaving him this time might as well be the end of him, but he can't stay. Can he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ain't Nostalgia a Bitch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm Nina and this fic was born after I listened to Taylor Swift's new album, Evermore, on a row. My mind created a whole story for the song 'This the Damn Season and it had Alex and Michael as the protagonists.<br/>English is not my first language so be kind and if you want to correct me so I can learn, you can. Constructive critisism is always welcome.<br/>In this universe the pod squad is human, because there's only so much drama I can fit in here, but Mimi and Maria are still psychics because, reasons, and also, they kind of adopted Alex. Alex did went to war and lost his leg, but after that, he left the air force to finally pursue his music. Moved to L.A, and is currently writing an album.<br/>Jesse Manes is dead because I say so and his remains salted, burned and buried. </p><p>I'm planning on 4 or 5 chapters, one per week, or I'll just publish them as I write them and I have no idea how long that'll take, but kudos are a writer's encouragement, so if you like this, don't forget to leave some love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The town looked the same as Alex remembered it ten years ago. He drove past the Crashdown and watched the people dining inside, the neon sign decorated for Christmas. He considered stopping for a hot chocolate, but decided against it. He wanted the first face he saw to be a friendly one and he didn’t know who he could run into at the Crashdown, so he kept driving. Stopping only when he reached the DeLuca’s doorstep.</p><p>And of course, the DeLuca’s being the DeLuca’s, they were both at the porch, waiting with hot chocolate ready for him. He smiled when he saw them and allowed them to envelope him in a giant bear hug.</p><p>“Welcome home, Alex” Mimi smiled and looked at him with those eyes that seemed to hold the answers to all the questions that you never dared to ask. He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for letting me spend Christmas with you” He told them. “You don’t have to thank us, Alex” Maria chastised him, “you’re always welcome here”. He smiled again and allowed that feeling of being wanted and loved set in. The DeLuca’s were the sole reason he survived his teenage years growing up with his father.</p><p>They set him up in the guest room, which he was pretty sure they had gotten specifically for him, and gave him a little privacy to get comfortable. He let his eyes wander around the room until they fixed on the guitar abandoned in a corner. He took a step forward, reaching for it, wanting to touch it, but he curled his fingers in a fist and started unpacking instead. <em>Too many memories</em>, he said to himself, <em>too many feelings, that’s not the reason you came back</em>, but a voice in the back of his head said, <em>isn’t it though?</em>. He shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts away, denying them. When he finished unpacking he went to join Mimi and Maria in the kitchen. Not wanting to spend too much time alone hearing his own thoughts.</p><p>He spent the rest of the morning talking to the DeLuca’s, telling them about his life in L.A, the new music he was writing and how excited he was about it. They told him all about Roswell’s latest gossip in exchange, the Pony’s new karaoke machine (and its surprising biggest fan, Rosa Ortecho), the drama of Max and Liz’s relationship that seemed to be going strong for a few months now, the way his high school bully, Kyle Valenti, took steps to stop being an asshole. Now, <em>that</em> was something he had to see. “Oh, and Maria’s new, what do you call it, honey? Weird cosmic attraction?”</p><p>“Mom!” Maria’s eyes went wide and a blush appeared on her cheeks. “Come on, he’s gonna see it as soon as he sees the two of you together, don’t coddle his sensitive heart” Mimi joked, and an icy chill started to creep up Alex’s spine when his mind started imagining who they could be talking about. He steeled himself and plastered a fake smile on his face, “so, who is it?”</p><p>Maria sighed and hid her face behind her hands. “Isobel Evans”, she muttered, and her cheeks sported a deep pink color. When Alex didn’t react straight away, she continued, “I know, I know. I hated her in high school, she was a Mean Girl, we used to make fun of her. But she’s no longer that girl, she’s still <em>something</em>, I agree, but she’s so passionate and…” Maria stopped her ranting at the sound of Alex’s laughter.</p><p>“Isobel Evans” he repeated, slightly shaking his head, “as much as is endearing hearing you talk about her, I don’t think I need to hear anymore about her ‘passions’” he laughed. The icy chill replaced by relief and amusement at his best friend’s crush. “Fine” Maria raised her hands up in surrender, “I just really like her. Do you think that’s stupid?” she asked with a tinge of worry in her voice. “No” he said softly, “I think is beautiful. Whoever that’s making you blush like this is indeed something” he took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Maria smiled back at him, her easy, happy smile, and squeezed his hand back. “Well, are you ready for the reunion?” she asked, the smile never leaving her face.</p><p> </p><p>After getting ready for the party and in the car ride to the school, Alex realized that Mimi and Maria had avoided telling him anything about the only person that he really cared about. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. On one side, he wanted to avoid the confrontation at all cost, but, on the other side, the expectation and anticipation of it was driving him mad. Alex took a deep breath and got out of the car. Well, here he was, there was no turning back now, not for him, he had gone to a war to prove to himself that he could face anything and win, so seeing his first love again wasn’t that big of a deal. Right?</p><p>The inside of the gymnasium was decorated with and alien theme, with small reflecting UFOs hanging of the ceiling like fairy lights and the face of the little green man was everywhere, illuminated by an outlandish green and purple light. The space was so well decorated that it could only be the work of one person. His theory was proven right when Isobel Evans, in all her glory walked towards them and placed a chaste kiss to Maria’s cheek.</p><p>“Welcome to my little space realm” she greeted them with a smile and a little caress for Maria. “And here we have our very own Roswell hero, Alex Manes” Isobel’s confident exterior broke for a moment. “Do I thank you for your service? Is that something that you’re comfortable with?” she stammered a little. Alex smiled indulgently “It’s okay, Isobel. Please, <em>don’t</em> thank me”. Isobel’s confidence returned and she stood a little more tall. “Alright. Enjoy the party, please. I have to go make my rounds” she smiled again and whispered something to Maria that had her blushing again.</p><p>“So” Alex tried to fight his grin but couldn’t help it, “Isobel Evans” he raised his eyebrows, “She is <em>something</em>”. Maria blushed again and rolled her eyes at him, “shut up, Alex”. He laughed, not able to hold it in anymore. Maria sighed and made her way towards the bar, leaving him in the middle of the entrance laughing his ass off alone. When he calmed down, he turned to follow Maria to the bar, but he collided with someone that was standing beside him. When his brain registered who it was, his heart went into overdrive and inhaled sharply, reminding himself to breathe.</p><p>“Michael Guerin” he whispered. “Alex Manes” the other man said back. Alex’s eyes wandered over Michael’s body, he was wearing dark washed jeans and a v neck white shirt, that clinged to all the right places, underneath a denim jacket, his cowboy hat matched the black of his boots and he had a smirk on his face that was doing things to Alex’s insides. “Our great hero is back, I hope our small uninteresting and undeserving party is enough for you” Michael’s words were meant to sting and Alex felt that deep in the many regrets that haunted him. “Don’t you get tired of pushing people away and ending up alone, Michael?” Alex shot back with all the spite that he was capable of when one feels about to cry. Michael scoffed, hurt flashed through his face before he smirked again, “don’t you?”. He walked away from Alex, hooking his arm to a blonde girl nearby.</p><p>Alex let out a puff of air and forced himself to take a deep breath before joining Maria at the bar. “What was that?” Maria pointed her head towards the space the interaction between them had taken place. “Nothing” he replied, not meeting her eyes. “Alex..” she started, but he cut her off with a quick look and shook his head “Maria, no”. She looked at him with a mixture of stubbornness and compassion and finally let it go. “Liz is waiting for us to go dance with her, you still haven’t seen her” she changed the subject. “Then, let’s go”.</p><p>He spent the next hours catching up with Liz and dancing with her and Maria. He was happy to see his friends, he haven’t realized how much he missed them until he was there, surrounded by their infectious smiles and warm hugs. But he couldn’t forget his earlier encounter with Michael and his leg was starting to get a little sore, so he excused himself and went to look for a little privacy and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up in front of the slideshow projector that Isobel had set up on a secluded corner. A picture of him in his high school years smiling back at him. The boy in the picture was so naive, Alex thought, even though he knew hurt and abuse, he was still hopeful, he felt sorry for him, for everything that he had yet to lose. Alex’s senses alerted him that there was someone else there, looking at him. “Ain’t nostalgia a bitch” that voice Alex could recognize anywhere. “Michael” he turned to look at him. His expression was different from before, he <em>did</em> look tired.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his mouth when Michael took several steps forward, effectively shutting him up when his hands found his neck and guided him towards his lips. Alex could not find it in him to push him back, he didn’t want to, so instead he buried his hands in Michael’s curls, like he was dying to do since he saw him, he let out a puff of air when he checked that they were as soft as he remembered and reveled in the little purr that Michael let out at the feeling. When their lips finally touched, Alex’s mind went quiet.</p><p>Michael was everywhere, he was everything Alex’s mind could register. His hands, traveling up and down Alex’s back, pulling him closer, chest against chest so they could feel every inch of their bodies pressed together. His lips moving with his own, parting and allowing Alex access to caress his tongue with his own. He couldn’t suppress the moan that elicited from him, and he could start to feel Michael’s hard on pressing against his own.</p><p>They parted to breathe, keeping each other close, with their foreheads pressed together, breathing each other’s air. “I’m…” Michael started, but was interrupted by Alex’s lips crashing against his, parting them quickly so he could kiss him thoroughly. Alex could not bear to see Michael walk away from him now, so if this is all he could get, he was gonna take it. They were always pretty good at this part anyway, so when Michael suggested they sneak out to his airstream, he said yes.</p><p>The ride there was made in silence, with anticipation hanging in the air. Their hands touched everywhere they could reach in the short spaces of time when the road allowed them to. They reached the door of Michael’s airstream tangled in each other, a knot of hands, mouths and clothes. Michael stopped kissing Alex’s neck for just the second that took him to push him onto the bed. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor before hovering over Alex, caging him with his body. Alex’s hands immediately took advantage of Michael’s new state of undress, his hands touched his torso, traveling from his low rib cage to his nipples. He noticed the shiver that run through Michael’s body and smiled, capturing his lips again in a kiss that left them both breathless.</p><p>Michael started to undress Alex slowly, kissing every patch of skin that the removal of his shirt reveled. He undid his belt buckle and Alex’s breathing stilled. He hadn’t told Michael about his leg, he didn’t know if he knew or how he would react to actually seeing it, but he didn’t stop him when he started to take his pants off. He just stilled, breathing deliberately slow, watching Michael’s every move. If he was surprised to see his stump attached to the prosthesis, he didn’t show it, instead, Alex could see a flash of anger, so brief he thought he imagined it, followed by sadness and finally settling in tenderness and awe, at what, Alex didn’t know, but it made him want to kiss him again.</p><p>“Do you want to take it off?” Michael asked, voice a little rough. Alex couldn’t trust his voice so he just nodded and swiftly removed the leg and sock, setting them nearby on the floor. He lied back on the bed feeling naked and vulnerable. His eyes found Michael’s and only found affection and attraction in them. Michael slowly got closer, building the anticipation, until their lips touched again and all of Alex’s self consciousnesses flew away. Now, he only wanted Michael as naked as he could get him, so he hastily took his pants off, swallowing Michael’s moans when he brushed his hard cock, smiling when he noticed he was bare underneath his pants, because, of course, this is Michael. He took Michael in his hand and started pumping up and down, slowly, while his other hand played with the curls on his head, tugging on them a bit and his mouth swallowed every little sound Michael made at his attentions.</p><p>“Alex” he breathed out, looking at him with desperate want. Alex knew, without words, what Michael was asking of him, but he needed verbal confirmation, so he tugged at his curls, making him look him in the eyes. “What do you want, Michael?” he stilled the hand that was still on his cock, Michael let out a soft sound of protest and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. “You, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me” he finally said when he opened his eyes. Alex’s cock twitched at those words, liking the idea. “God, Michael” he panted right before ravishing his mouth again.</p><p>“Lube” Alex’s finger started massaging the tight bundle of muscles, applying a small pressure, not enough to insert a finger but enough to make Michael’s hips follow the movement. “That box, by the bed” he pointed to a box at the head of the bed. Alex switched their positions so fast Michael didn’t know how it had happened. Now Alex was hovering over him, kissing his neck, tracing patterns with his tongue, turning Michael into a mumbling mess. He felt Alex’s warmth get away from him and he made a loud sound of protest, but the warmth came back to drown his protest with his lips. Michael heard the cap of the lube followed by one finger teasing at his entrance. “God, Michael you’re beautiful” Michael’s entire body blushed, pleased by the compliment. Alex pushed his finger inside slowly, pinching his nipple with the other hand. Then, when Michael was properly used to the finger, he inserted another. Michael gasped and moved his hips when Alex brushed his prostate, fucking himself on his fingers. He looked so delectable that Alex couldn’t help but kiss him again, biting gently on his lower lip. He added a third finger and Michael moaned loudly when he started hitting his prostate dead on.</p><p>Michael was getting impatient, squirming under Alex, he reached for his cock and Alex gasped when he started pumping him, his hips moving out their own accord. “Alex, please” Michael begged. “Don’t worry, I got you”, he removed his fingers, put on the condom he retrieved earlier from Michael’s box and slathered himself with lube before aligning his cock with Michael’s entrance. He entered him slowly, stilling once he bottomed out, allowing them both time to adjust. He kissed Michael slowly, like they had all the time in the world, just memorizing the feeling of his lips on his. Michael shook his hips, urging him to move. He set a slow pace, in and out, driving them both crazy with want. He wanted this to last, wanted Michael to feel him for as long as he could take it.</p><p>“More, Alex, <em>babe</em>, please” Michael pleaded, half mad with pleasure. Alex didn’t know where the “babe” had come from, but it stirred up something in him. He lifted Michael’s legs, hitting his prostate with every thrust in this new position and started moving relentlessly. The concert of sounds that escaped Michael’s mouth were the best melody he had ever heard. “<em>Babe</em>, I’m so close” Michael half screamed, “Alex”. And there it was, that word again, Alex made a particularly hard thrust and kissed Michael with all he had. “Come for me, Michael” he whispered. That was all the encouragement Michael needed, because he came immediately, his cock untouched. Alex fucked him through his orgasm, following right behind with a loud moan.</p><p>They stayed like that, foreheads touching, breathing hard, while they came down from their orgasms. Alex moved first, gently getting out of Michael, who let out a small sigh, and disposed of the condom. He reached for the wet wipes in Michael’s box to clean the drying come from his stomach and chest. When he finished, Michael, who had been observing him intently, took his hand, lied on his side and tugged him to spoon him from behind. Alex complied without a word, pulling the blankets on top of them, and soon they were both asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You could call me "babe" for the weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, Alex leaves. Rude. Alex has a conversation with Mimi. Michael gets under his skin, as usual, and then under his pants, as usual. They reach an agreement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Second chapter, it took me way longer that I thought it would but here it is. All mistakes are mine, please kindly point them out for me if you want, I like learning. <br/>Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave some love if you like it.<br/>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight that came through the window was what woke Alex up the next morning. He opened his eyes and watched Michael sleeping half on top of him, with his head pillowed in the crook of his neck. His curls were brushing Alex’s cheek and he suppressed a shiver.</p><p>So, they had actually done that. Alex felt well rested, it was the best sleep he had had in a while and he was trying very hard not to think about the implications of that. He felt so comfortable right where he was, but that only increased the awkwardness that was rising in him at this whole situation.</p><p>What was he supposed to do now? Should he leave? Would Michael kick him out like he was just one of his one night stands? Alex couldn’t bear that, the look that Michael would give him, like this meant nothing. It did mean something to him, and he could have sworn there were moments last night when he saw something in Michael’s eyes that he didn’t dare to put a name to. They could’ve just fucked, but last night wasn’t just that, too much tenderness and feelings buried underneath, he felt it. Did Michael feel it too? Was he reading too much into this?</p><p>Alex’s spiral was interrupted by the sound of a car parking outside the airstream. “Michael, breakfast” Alex heard Isobel sit on one of the chairs outside. He let out a sound of relief. They never had actually told people about them, not in so many words, and this was not the moment for it. Then panic started to show on Alex’s face. How was he going to get out without Isobel noticing? He suddenly felt very trapped.</p><p>Michael, who had awoken at the sound of Isobel’s voice, saw Alex’s reaction and the hurt Alex had seen last night returned to his face, this time clear as day. “Don’t worry, Alex. I don’t kiss and tell” he quickly removed himself from the bed, away from Alex’s body, put on his discarded pants and got out the door.</p><p>Alex stayed there, frozen for a moment, suddenly cold. He shook his panic away, put on his prosthesis and clothes and sneaked out of the airstream when Isobel and Michael were away talking in the tool-shed. He took out his phone and sent Maria an SOS.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Maria, let it out, you’re dying to” she hadn’t said a word since she picked him up. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. “No, that’s not what you need right now” she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze “it’ll be okay”. Her conviction did not convince him, but he said nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alex managed to avoid Michael for two whole days, and to be fair, it was not like the other man had even tried to call. That stung a little, even if he was the one that had left.</p><p>Alex had spent his days hanging out with Maria and Liz, getting to know them again. Seeing the changes and growth his friends had go through made him question his own. Had he really grown in all those years? He had gotten out from under his father’s shadow and fists, but not everything he instilled into him was gone. No matter how much Alex wanted it all to be as dead and buried as his dad. His fears were still there and those fears had hurt Michael that morning.</p><p>He sighed. He really needed to stop thinking about Guerin. Ever since the invitation for the Reunion had arrived on his email inbox, he hadn’t been capable of getting him out of his head. He was always there, like a goddamned shadow. He still hadn’t been able to look at the guitar in the corner of his room.</p><p>There was a soft knock at the door and Mimi’s curled head peaked through to look at him. “Maria is getting the bar ready for karaoke night. Do you wanna join me for tea before heading there?” she had a soft smile on her face and Alex knew that she was offering more than tea. Maybe a conversation with Mimi DeLuca was what he needed.</p><p>Mimi placed a cup of her special blend of tea in his hand and sat on the couch next to him. He smelled the mint of the tea and took a small sip. Mimi stayed silent, allowing him to collect his thoughts.</p><p>“One day you’re going to give me the recipe of this blend” Mimi smiled indulgently and a little exasperated. “Do you think Isobel is really good for Maria?” he asked, deviating the subject away from him. “I do, and I know he could be good for you too” the name went unsaid, but they both knew who she meant.</p><p>“It’s too late, our time passed” Alex looked away, unable to meet her gaze. “No”, she looked as if she were far away, looking at possibilities that only she could see. “Your time has not even started” he frowned at that, not daring to ask further. “It’s okay, it was a long time ago” he knew the lie was for himself, because Mimi scoffed. “Alex, out with it, you’ll feel better once you do”</p><p>“I think I might be in love” he spat. “There is no ‘might’ in that and you know that”, he laughed a little, it was his fault for trying to get something past her. “Fine. I’ve loved him since I was seventeen” it felt weirdly exciting and terrifying. Someone knew, he had told someone, he had never said those words aloud, not even to Michael. ‘Love’ was big, ‘love’ was scary, ‘love’ was something that he didn’t quite understand growing up like he had to, it was something hard to accept from others too. But feeling love was easy, it came even without you wanting to, it was the million other feelings that came with it that got in the way.</p><p>“I’m tired, Mimi. I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know if I want to do something or if I should, I am leaving after all” Mimi raised a hand to cup his cheek. “Just talk” Alex scoffed at that, disbelieving. “That simple, yeah?” Mimi smiled, like she knew something he didn’t, which was most definitely true. “That simple” she confirmed and went back to sip on her tea.</p><p>Alex watched her for a minute, wondering who he’d be without that woman. “Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Mimi”. “You’re family, Alex” she replied simply, like that statement was a given, like the love he received from her was a given, the thought still astonished him. “Thank you for being my family”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Wild Pony lived up to its name that night, Alex thought. Who would’ve thought that a karaoke machine could make that many drunk cowboys act like a bunch of white rich girls on a bachelorette party.</p><p>“Wow” was all he managed to say. Mimi just smiled and went behind the bar to help Maria with the drinks. Alex took the beer Maria offered him, “Lady Gaga, really?” he still couldn’t shake his disbelief at the couple of cowboys singing A Million Reasons by Lady Gaga like they had no tomorrow and absolutely no eardrums whatsoever. It was strange to watch, like if you dropped a clown in the middle of a funeral, completely out of place.</p><p>Alex felt a pair of eyes watching him and there was only one person who could stare at him like that. He fought the urge to turn around to look at him and was succeeding, but the universe had no consideration for his feelings, because Michael’s gorgeous face appeared in his field of vision, attached to the arm of a very determined Isobel.</p><p>“Alex, I hope you’re enjoying the lovely display of singing cowboys tonight” she smiled at him, all business. Isobel was on a mission and Alex was curious for the reason. “I wanted to invite you to my Christmas party next week. Maria would be delighted to have you there”. Alex smiled, so that was the reason behind this little conversation. He studied Isobel’s face intently, better than focusing on the man beside her. He could almost see her nervousness, she really cared about Maria. “Thank you, Isobel. I would like to be there” she smiled again, this time a real smile. “Good, we’ll see you there. And if you want to share some gossip, you’re welcome at our table” she winked and turned to leave, but Michael’s arm kept her in place a second longer.</p><p>“Alex” he greeted tipping his cowboy hat with his left hand, his eyes never leaving Alex’s, unreadable. “Guerin”. They finally left and Alex busied himself with his beer while he calmed his racing heart. <em>Fuck you, Guerin</em>. He cursed the effect Michael had on him, one fucking look and he was a goner.</p><p>A voice that he recognized started singing at the karaoke machine. He turned his head to watch Rosa Ortecho completely owning the stage. She was singing ‘Iris’ from the Goo Goo Dolls, right on track with her high school angsty vibe.</p><p>Alex followed the sound of loud cheering to a nearby table. Liz was on her feet, swinging her body to her sister’s voice, behind her, sitting on the table was Max, Isobel and Michael. Michael’s eyes found his and he gave him a smile that gave nothing away. It was driving Alex mad, not being able to read him, it was usually easy for him, but he was closing himself off deliberately.</p><p>Michael stood up and approached a blonde girl a few tables over. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, all the time his eyes hadn’t left Alex’s. Alex, despite himself, could not look away. The girl blushed and laughed, giving Michael a dirty look. Alex saw her gave him her number and the mix of feelings inside his chest settled on anger.</p><p>Michael wanted to hurt him. He was rubbing it in his face that he could have anyone he wanted. Well, Alex didn’t wanna know. If Michael wanted to fuck the entire bar, he could, but Alex sure as fuck wasn’t going to stay and watch like a masochistic ass.</p><p>He mumbled something to Maria about being tired and wanting to sleep and got quickly out of the bar. He had almost reached his car when he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him. He turned around to find Michael looking at him with fire in his eyes.</p><p>“What, Guerin? Don’t you have a blonde waiting for you?” he snapped, getting his arm out of Michael’s reach. “Yeah, and probably won’t sneak out in the morning without even saying goodbye” Alex took the blow, squaring his jaw. “Then, by all means, don’t let me keep you” he gestured with his hands towards the Pony.</p><p>“No” Michael’s strong negative confused Alex. “What…?” he started but Michael didn’t let him finish. “No, Alex. I don’t want the blonde girl. I want you, if only you stayed for more than five fucking minutes to have a real conversation, goddammit”. Alex frowned. “Well, you never looked like you wanted to have a conversation either, Guerin”.</p><p>“But I do. Fuck, I do” Alex shook his head, dismissing Michael’s words. He knew he was doing the exact opposite of what Mimi had told him to do, but he couldn’t help it. His flight or fight self-destruction instincts had kicked in. “It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, it doesn’t matter. I’m leaving after New Year’s. So you can go back to your blonde, it’s fine” Michael let out a frustrated growl.</p><p>He grabbed Alex by the arms again, pulling him against his chest. “I’m going to kiss you now” he waited a second, allowing Alex the time to push him away if he wanted. When he found no resistance he leaned in and captured Alex’s lips with his own.</p><p>The kiss was full of fire, Michael poured all of his frustration on it. Ravishing Alex’s mouth, conquering like a viking. His hands moved from his arms to Alex’s back and down to his ass, grabbing the flesh to push him flash against his body, they both moaned in each other’s mouths at the friction on their half hard cocks. Alex moved his hands to his favorite spot in Michael’s curls and pulled at them, pleased with the gasp that escaped his lips and he swallowed. Alex was whimpering when they parted. Michael brought their foreheads together and softly run a thumb over Alex’s cheekbone. “Do you want to come over tonight? Maybe talk a little in the morning? About the weather? These criminally tight pants?” he punctuated his words with a light squeeze of Alex’s ass, “no meddling sisters”.</p><p>Alex tried to remember the reasons not to, but Michael had blown them all away with that kiss, so he found himself saying yes again. Like he could really deny anything to Michael when he asked him like that.</p><p>The ride to the airstream was charged with sexual tension, but they didn’t touch each other like last time. They studied each other’s faces, expressions, body language, the little motions that signaled their desire. Alex observed how Michael’s lips were slightly parted and his eyes never left Alex. When they got there Michael got out of the car and was on Alex’s door in an instant, offering his hand and gently guiding him inside the airstream.</p><p>They undressed each other slowly, kissing in between removal of every piece of clothing. Michael pushed Alex’s naked body towards the kitchen until he felt the cold edge of the counter on his ass. Then he proceeded to kneel in front of Alex’s hard cock, “i want to feel you in my mouth” he blurted out at Alex’s questioning eyebrow. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut at those words, his cock twitching in approval, “god, your mouth, Michael”</p><p>Michael smiled smugly and licked a line from the base to the tip of Alex’s cock, then swallowed the tip with his mouth and sucked hard. Alex moaned loudly, his eyes blown wide with surprise at the sensation, his hands tightened their hold on the edge of the counter. Michael relaxed his throat and started bobbing his head, swallowing almost all of Alex’s length, which made him gasp. “You’re so good, Michael”, one of Alex’s hands moved to Michael’s hair, not pulling or guiding his movements, just needing the contact, he massaged his scalp gently with his fingertips. Michael purred like Alex knew he would and chuckled, but the vibration he felt with his cock buried in Michael’s hot mouth made it sound more like a strangled moan.</p><p>“Michael, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop now” he shot his head back and closed his eyes when Michael picked up the pace, “I would prefer to come when I’m buried deep inside your ass”. That made Michael stop, releasing his cock with a pop, he kept his hands on Alex’s hips and hid his face in Alex’s groin. “I’d like that” he was breathing hard. “Yeah?” Alex asked with a chuckle, “come here” he helped Michael to a standing position and kissed him hard.</p><p>“Alex” Michael breathed between kisses. “Yes?” Alex kissed him again, biting his lower lip before letting him answer. “I want to ride you”, Alex smiled and kissed him again, “that can be arranged”. They moved to the bed and Michael threw Alex into it. It was gentle, but the movement still surprised Alex, who let out a gasp followed by a laugh when he caught Michael’s playful eyes. Michael was gone from the bed in an instant, to search for the lube and a condom from his box, while Alex busied himself with his prosthesis.</p><p>When they were both ready, their bodies crashed back together in the middle of the bed, a moaning tangle of limbs. Michael straddled Alex’s hips and leaned in to suck on his nipples. Alex sucked in a breath and jerked his hips, making them both moan with the friction between their cocks.</p><p>Michael looked blindly for the condom he had placed on the bed, when he found it, he ripped it open and put it on Alex’s cock unceremoniously. He was placing himself in line with Alex’s dick when two strong hands stilled his hips, keeping him in place. “Wait, Michael, the prep, you’re gonna hurt yourself” the concerned look put a tender smile on Michael’s face. “Don’t need it. I kind of played with myself earlier. Still open” he said bashfully.</p><p>Alex stared at him dumbfounded, when the words sunk in he let out a sound between a moan and a whimper. Alex couldn’t help the images that rushed into his mind. Michael fingering himself, Michael fucking himself with one the toys he had seen in his box. He pushed Michael in for a kiss.</p><p>Then the cowboy slicked Alex’s cock in lube and, very slowly, impaled himself with it. Alex took Michael’s hands to help support and steady him with the movement. Once all of his length was sheathed in Michael’s heat, they both stopped, adjusting to the feeling. “Whenever you’re ready” Alex told Michael, encouraging not to rush. Michael nodded and smiled, he wiggled his hips and shivered with the little shocks of pleasure.</p><p>Alex placed Michael’s hands on his chest, so he didn’t loose his center. With his, now free, hands, he touched Michael’s torso, caressing his stomach and running circles around his nipples. Michael exhaled softly and began moving, setting an excruciatingly slow pace. Alex looked at where his body connected with Michael’s. He watched as his cock was swallowed by Michael’s tight hole, Michael’s cock was wobbling between them, Alex was mesmerized by the sight.</p><p>His fingers wrapped around Michael’s cock and he started to move his hand, mimicking the pace Michael had set. Michael made a sound in the back of his throat and picked up the rhythm. Alex shifted Michael’s hips with his free hand and met Michael in the middle, thrusting up as much as he could.</p><p>Michael’s sounds of pleasure informed him that the change in position had achieved his goal, and now Michael’s prostate was receiving merciless attention. “Alex” Michael yelled, lost in his pleasure. Alex made an appreciative sound and jerked Michael off like he knew he liked, fast and hard. Michael’s orgasm hit him like a wrecking ball, shooting come all over Alex’s chest. Alex followed him right after, the impossibly tight clench of Michael’s hole too much for him to hold on.</p><p>They kissed each other through the afterglow. Alex pulled out to dispose of the condom and Michael whined at the loss of connection. He didn’t let Alex get far, as soon as he threw out the condom he yanked him back towards his body, getting comfortable half on top of Alex, using his chest as a pillow. “Stay” he said softly, unguarded, it was obvious his brain wasn’t completely back online after his orgasm.</p><p>“Yes, I think you promised me a talk about the weather? It’s awfully cold these days” Alex could feel Michael’s smile against his skin. “I was thinking” he said tentatively, doubting for a moment, “maybe, we could, I don’t know, do this while you’re in town. No fighting, I don’t wanna fight with you. We could just fuck instead, it sure burns a lot more calories, and helps with the cold more than anger”. When Alex didn’t answer Michael continued, nervous, “I know you’re leaving town after New Year’s, I’m not asking you to stay, just to have fun while you’re here. We could be fuck buddies or whatever you wanna call it”</p><p>“Okay” Alex’s soft reply released the tension from Michael’s body. “Okay”. They drifted off to sleep, lulled by the other’s breathing.</p><p> </p><p>It was only the next morning, when Alex woke up with the first sunlight, that what he’d agreed on last night sunk in in his mind, with all of the possible consequences. <em>Fuck</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>